Forastero
by TheDevilSama
Summary: Un forastero en aquella gran ciudad. Buscaba su rumbo en la vida, y su única compañera era su amada guitarra. O por lo menos hasta que aquella persona le pidió una canción de Silvio. [Thorki] A.U


Las farolas de la calle Florida iluminaban tenuemente la ciudad. Bajo una de aquellas malgastadas farolas, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios sentado en un banco. Sus ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios denotaban que no era de la región. Vestía una remera verde, una buzo ligero de color negro, una chaqueta de jean y un pantalón, del mismo material, rasgado. Sus rubios cabellos estaban atados en una cola baja. A su lado estaba: su mochila, la cual rebalsaba de ropa y cosas de higiene personal; su guitarra con pequeñas pegatinas de martillos; y un paraguas negro.

Era una de esas noches de luna llena, en la cual el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en su familia, en como estría su padre y su madre. Un joven lo saco de su trance. ─¿Sabes alguna de Silvio Rodríguez*? ─preguntó el hombre de ojos cual jade; y cabellos negros hasta los hombros. Estaba cubierto por un sobretodo negro el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas.

El rubio, desenfundo su guitarra y lo complació con _Rabo de nube._ El pelinegro correspondió poniendo en la funda de la guitarra, una propina bastante generosa. Cuando el hombre de largos cabellos estaba por doblar la esquina, el rubio, lo alcanzó y le invito a un café.

─¿Como te llamas? ─preguntó el rubio en una cafetería, luego de beber un sorbo de café.

─Loki, a su servicio ─dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes. ─Y el gentil hombre que me invito ¿es?

─Thor, para servirle

Hablaron de trivialidades todo el resto de la noche. Cuando el local estaba por cerrar, ambos se levantaron de su lugar y se retiraron. ─Joven, tendrás que cuidarte ─dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del local y le fulminaba con la mirada, seguido del rubio. Le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, el rubio lo miro intrigado y un poco desconcertado por los cambios de humos de su nuevo amigo

─¿De que?

─De mi ─se acerco al rubio y enredo sus largos brazos en el cuello del rubio. Cuando se separaron, el mas bajo lo agarro de la mano y se acercaron a un taxi que los esperaba en la esquina.

El taxista, sin preguntar, los llevo a un edificio de ladrillos, con un pequeño balcón y un pequeño cartel que decía: cocodrilo. En definitiva uno de los sitios de stripper mas conocidos de la ciudad.

El rubio le pregunto un poco extrañado ─¿Estas seguro?

El morocho soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Luego de unos momentos repuso: ─Idiota aquí es donde trabajo ─. Cuando termino de fumar, tironeando de la manga del rubio entro al local.

Loki saludo a todo el mundo, pero no se detuvo a mantener una conversación. Con le rubio detrás de el subió unas escaleras. Thor estaba tan embelesado con el hombre que lo guiaba, que no le presto atención a todas las mujeres que le dedicaban una mirada hambrienta. Pero que él no se diera cuenta, no quería decir que Loki no lo hiciera. En particular, el morocho, gruñía cuando Jane se le acercaba sobremanera, pero el estaba ahí para sacarlo de las garras de esa perra. Cuando terminaron de subir las escalera doblaron a la izquierda y entraron a una de las habitaciones.

Loki empujo a al rubio dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta con traba, para que ninguna entrometida los molestara. Thor miraba la habitación, tenia una gran cama, un pequeño mini-bar, y dos puertas mas, que eran el baño y el armario. La habitación también tenia un pequeño escenario y un gran vidrio modelado detrás de el. Loki le dijo que se sintiera como en casa, mientras que el desaparecía por la puerta que estaba por al lado del escenario. Thor, despistado como siempre se sentó con un vaso de Whisky en sus manos.

Los minutos pasaron y el vidrio que estaba detrás del escenario empezó a moverse, dejando paso a la figura tornada de Loki. Thor rompió el vaso que tenia en las manos, y Loki soltó una risita. Toda belleza es poca para describir a Loki en la pista, con solamente unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón verdes, los cuales en la parte de atrás tenían una pequeña serpiente de color dorada enredada en el tacón. En su brazo derecho estaba tatuada una serpiente con escamas verdes y doradas. A paso lento, y tortuoso desde el punto vista del rubio, se acerco y se sentó a horcajadas del mayor.

─¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan las serpientes? ─susurró en voz ronca, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del menor, quien soltó una risita y se lanzo a los labios del mas alto.

De a poco se fueron acostando en la cama. Loki besaba al rubio mientras le intentaba sacar toda la ropa que llevaba consigo, pero le costaba y eso le frustraba, por lo que soltaba pequeños bufidos. Thor, por otra parte, soltaba pequeñas risitas al oír la pequeña rabieta que hacia su acompañante al no poder desvestirlo. Dejo de besar al morocho y, este, bufo aun mas fuerte en respuesta. Thor se sentó y apoyo contra la cabecera de la cama. Lentamente se saco la remera, el buzo y la campera, bajo la mirada lujuriosa de Loki.

─¿Seguro que no eres stripper? ─pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba al cuello del rubio y empezaba a besarlo.

Pasaba sus manos por el marcado abdomen de Thor, mientras marcaba un camino de besos hasta el borde del pantalón. Posó una mano sobre el bulto y sonrió al ver la reacción de Thor. El rubio tenia los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba entrecortado y con fuerza. Loki, se volvió a subir a horcajadas del mayor, y mientras le daba un beso pasional, refregaba sus miembros logrando sacar gemidos de parte del menor.

─Loki ─susurro el mayor en su oído y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba boca abajo con su cadera levantada, y el rubio sobre el.

El rubio empezó a proporcionar besos por toda la espalda del menor, besos los cuales le dejaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas. También, refregaba su mimbro en la entrada del morocho, quien gemía a cada roce. Sus besos fueron bajando hasta la entrada de Loki. Cuando llego empezó a meter y sacar su lengua simulando estocadas. Loki gemía cada vez mas fuerte y eso encendía cada vez mas y mas a Thor.

─Thor, te necesito dentro de mi ─gimió Loki cuando sentía que ya no podía mas y no es que Thor también se pudiera contener por mucho mas tiempo.

Su pantalón voló a una esquina de la habitación, al igual que su bóxer. Se dio la vuelta dejando a Loki, nuevamente a horcajadas de el y luego de admirar al morocho dijo: ─móntame.

Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de Loki, pero inmediatamente hizo lo que el rubio le dijo. Lentamente fue introduciendo el miembro del rubio en su pequeña entrada. Cuando metió toda la longitud hizo una mueca de dolor, la cual fue remplazada unos momentos después por una de placer y lujuria al sentir la mano de su acompañante en su pene, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando ya estuvo listo empezó a mover sus caderas sosteniéndose de los hombros del mayor.

Loki gemía el nombre de su acompañante, y el rubio le calentaba aun mas escuchar su nombre. Tenia una mano dándole atención al miembro del menor, mientras que la otras pasaba libre por el pálido pecho de Loki, tocando dándole atención a sus botones rosados. Pocos minutos después, Loki se vino en su mano. Un par de estocadas más y el rubio termino dentro de él. Loki se desplomo en el gran pecho de su acompañante. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Thor agarró la suave sabana y los tapo a ambos. El rubio se acurrucó a Loki, quien ya se había dormido en su pecho. Algunos pelos negros estaban pegados en la frente pálida, con lo que con delicadeza -sacada de no se sabe donde- removió los cabellos y admiro el hermoso rostro, para luego quedarse dormido, abrazando a Loki.

* * *

*Silvio Rodríguez es un cantante cubano.


End file.
